Comatose Overdose
by Liamnothing
Summary: Li Shensung takes an overdose, leading to drastic consequences.. Mixed with Silent Hill in later chapters. Sorry if it takes so long to upload any more chapters, I don't get much of a chance to write my stories.. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Comatose O.D.**

_This story, being my first, is dedicated to my dear friend Love Hina Addict, whose real name I shan't mention. Thank you for your support, and thank you for being a good friend. I owe you one _

_DISCLAIMER: Hi. I don't own anything to do with Darker Than Black.. Nor will I ever. So yeah, enjoy my story._

For some time now, Li Shensung had been living life as any normal contractor would. Except.. This feeling of emptiness and longing to belong deep inside, something most contractors would never experience, was eating him on the inside. He wanted to know why he could feel emotions, and had no obesience. It made no sense. He never had to pay a price, and he could feel sorrow, love, joy, anger.. Granted, most contractors could feel them, but not as passionately. Why? Why was he so different? And why did he have such an overwhelming conscience about him all the time? These questions were left unanswered for some time.

Release in the world of the living was out of the question. He had to find some sort of escape, and so, in a final attempt of ridding himself of his burden that is life, an overdose of Heroin seemed quite befitting. This end would not suit him, nor would the organisation be too pleased with the Black Death committing suicide.

The time of exasperation was upon him, as he took the syringe in his hand and jabbed the needle into his arm. A feeling of disappointment swept through him as he slowly injected the hazardous fluid into his body. A deep pain, coursing through his veins like a razor blade, caused his heart to pump harder, then slower; once more harder, to a point where he could feel the pulses in his head and imagine his brain pulsating in his mind, and then so soft that he felt like his heart wasn't even beating at all. His veins felt like they were transporting battery acid around the body. A cold sweat formed on his brow, and as he took a last look at the derelict building he had somehow managed to end up in, he realised that the release he had been searching for could have been easier to reach.. Too bad it was too late..

Several hours later, he awoke in a hospital bed, fully dressed in his black trench-coat and mask. How was this possible? Who could've possibly found him in that abandoned death trap? By the looks of it, fate wasn't through with him yet. Suddenly, a calm, soothing yet somehow sinister voice began to talk to him.

"Hey there.. Wondering how you got out alive? I bet you are..." asked the voice maniacally from nowhere.

"Who are you?! Why did you save me?!" Li shouted, as he tried to remove his mask, only to find it glued to his skin.

"Don't be so foolish." laughed the voice "There's no way you can take me off."

Suddenly, Li felt his eyelids widen, and felt the mouth of the mask as it uttered it's next few words. 

"You should know better than to try and screw with the organisation. They weren't pleased with your decision. So they had me attached to you. Now they can control you, and control you they shall."

Li couldn't believe his ears. He tugged and yanked at the mask, only to find there was no way to take it off. It's manic laugh now somewhat of an annoyance, he charged an electrical shock of immense proportions, only to find it immune to the high-volt charge.

Instantaneously, Li become an unwilling puppet, and collapsed onto his knees. His body turned limp, and to his demise, he couldn't stop himself. He was unable to take control of his body, and so let out a shout of aggravated pain. His body was now under the control of his mask, and he was unable to do anything apart from watch.. A truly terrible fate...

_A way out? I think not. When has a drug ever been the way out? Li will have to learn this the hard way.._

_And there you have it. Chapter one of Comatose O.D. Complete._

_Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment _


	2. Chapter 2

**Comatose Overdose**

_Chapter Two_

After being limp for several hours, Li couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. He couldn't feel himself moving but could see where he was going. He was at the wheel of a crimson-coloured 1989 Ferrari GT California, not sure of how he had even acquired such a glorious vehicle, and was driving along the motorway.

Suddenly, after what seemed like a 5 hour drive, the car came to a stop, and the mask spoke.

"I know you want to know what we're doing here.. And so, I'll tell you." spoke the voice, it's voice somehow deeper and darker than before, and inside his mind, Li could see an image of a twisted, crooked smile, glaring at him with jagged yellow teeth, slightly opening to prepare for another short sentence.

"The Black Death is a highly valuable killing machine, and we're not going to let his killing talent go to waste.." the voice now let out an unbearable screech so loud that Li's eyelids slammed shut, and he felt a warm liquid trickle down his check under the mask. Suddenly, he blacked out, the pain too much to bear.

He awoke several hours later in a daze, strapped down to the hospital bed he had originally woken up in, this time only in his underwear. The mask had gone.

He looked around the room, unable to find any signs of life. The place looked derelict and abandoned, like as though he had woken up inside a hospital that had been abandoned for several years. This only aroused more suspicions.

He heard a deep screech, somewhat like a grunt but at the same time loud and soul-shatteringly terrifying. His iris turned grey with fear, and he quickly charged his body with a severely powerful electrical current, destroying the leather straps which held him down upon contact.

He jumped to his feet, only to hear the roars getting louder; they were amplifying and duplicating. Where were those screeches coming from, and what in the hell caused them? He was fearing the worst. For the first time in his life, Li was undoubtedly terrified.

Looking around the unsanitary hospital room, as the growls neared, he saw a pair of clean blue denim jeans, an immaculate white shirt and some black trainers. He moved them to see if he could find anything of use to him, and there he found his knife and a pistol. He quickly put on the clothing and tucked the pistol into his trousers, not expecting to use it, but keeping it just in case. He took the knife into his right hand and hid behind a rusted cabinet, waiting for whatever was screeching to enter the room.

He waited, glaring at the rusted, dirty metal door, waiting for something to enter, but the sounds of screeching only got quieter, and eventually vanished.

He was curious as to why his incredibly clean clothing was in this filthy uninhabitable place. His queries stayed unanswered.

Lie sighed, and leaned his back against the wall he was crouched beside. Something caught his attention whilst sitting there. It was small and silver, shining beautifully the way the dim light caught it. He walked over to it and picked it up, inspecting it. It was a small key with the words 'Ward 102' inscribed onto it. He looked at the door, which was labelled 'Ward 102'.

Under the key was an envelope labelled 'to whoever occupies the realm of the living'. Questioning the words he had just read, he picked it up and inspected it's exterior. It was a pale white colour, with a red seal over it. He split the seal and began to read the letter. It said:

_To Whomever This Letter Reaches,_

_Undoubtedly, you are wondering where you are and why  
you are here. Well.. You are in the monster-infested town  
of Silent Hill. How you got here is a mystery, but the  
point is that you are here, and there is nothing you can do_

_about it. The roads are sealed, the hospital is infested, and  
worst of all, every door you find that is locked will need a key._

_We've all tried to break them down.. They're indestructible._

_Good luck getting out alive, although, it will do you no good.._

_The gun you find in that ward is your only way out. I suggest_

_You take it generously. Do not waste the bullets.. Once they are_

_gone, there is no painless escape.. You will die here._

_Oh, and if you're reading this Li.._

_We miss you. Please.. Wake up.._

The final words made Li's hands shake, wondering who had wrote the letter. It was as though someone was reading the last part out to him, and the voice was somewhat familiar. The note itself had no meaning to him, but the last sentence and the caring words depressed him, as he could not put a finger on the name of the girl's voice he heard. He crumpled the letter in his fist, and took the key towards the door.

He placed the key into the lock, and all of a sudden, the screams were back, louder than before.. Bravely, Li swallowed, and turned the handle...

_End of Chapter Two. Thanks to all who read and liked this _

_All comments appreciated _


	3. Chapter 3

**Comatose Overdose**

_Chapter Three_

As the door flung open, the screeches stopped, and Li found himself alone in a filthy, dark corridor, with words written along the walls in what appeared to be fresh blood. From all around him, white noise was being emitted. It was quiet yet irritating. Li looked around him, only to find an old radio. The noise sounded as though it was getting slightly louder, and no matter what buttons he pressed he could not turn it off.

He turned to his left, only to hear that the noise had amplified slightly, and he could just make out a character moving down the other end of the hallway. It was walking in a strange, antagonistic manner. It seemed to be moving opposite the direction Li was facing; slowly towards his person.

Li was cautious, but no longer frightened. Sounds played tricks on the mind, whereas people didn't. What could this person do that was so damn terrifying? Nothing. He was angry that he had been scared of something that, from afar, looked so _human_.

Unaware of what this creature actually was, he moved willingly towards it, even though the closer he got, the louder a sound his radio emitted. The noise only made him feel angrier, as it was irritating him to a point where he stopped to look at it, glanced at the figure before him, and launched it directly at it's head. The creature hit the floor and didn't move, which Li grinned about.

Walking towards the figure, his stomach began to turn the closer he got. It was radiating a hideous odour, and it seemed to have a thick, shiny skin covering it's entire body, yet completely covered in red and brown stains. It was disgusting.

A thought of fear began to creep inside his mind, unbeknown to the origin of the creature. Li stared at the radio, which was still emitting a loud sound of white noise. Suddenly, the creature let out a loud screech, and a thick green smog, shivering violently and crawling around Li in circles. Whilst coughing, with one eye open and the other tightly shut, Li dived backwards over the creature, slicing it's back with the knife he was gripping tightly, only to land behind it covered in it's thick, viscous blood.

After it let out another loud screech and stopped moving yet again, Li decided not to take any chances, and pivoted slightly whilst in a squatting position, lunging onto the creature, his knife firmly held in both hands, landing with the blade in the back of it's dying, fleshy neck.

Watching as the blood crept from the creature, Li had not moved. His eyes were opened wide yet straining, his sweat ducts leaking salty fluid onto his forehead. He stayed there, pondering, until his stare moved onto the radio again.

It had stopped making noise.. But.. How? And why? He couldn't get it to stop before, yet here it was being quiet. Even during the fight, the radio still blurted out that consistent noise.

Li picked up the radio, with a theory in mind. He got to his feet and began walking towards the direction the creature had come from. As he did so, the radio started to make noise again. Li stopped in his tracks, staring at the radio with wide eyes. He knew why it was making that noise.

Carefully, Li walked forwards, his knife ready. He could hear another noise, this one somewhat different to that which he had previously heard. It sounded like metal scraping against something solid.. The friction of the blade and another surface. Not stopping, Li ventured forward bravely towards the noise, only to find a dark silhouette slowly gaining shape as he got closer.

The head of the figure seemed somewhat larger than the rest of the creature itself, and had an odd shape about it. It wasn't head-shaped, no.. It seemed.. Triangular.

Upon shifting his focus from it's head to it's hand, he noticed it dragging what looked like a great knife behind it. This somewhat scared him. Suddenly, the creature turned around, as though it could see him through its large metal helmet.

Instantaneously, he could here large footsteps behind him, only to see another pyramid-head creature standing behind him, this one clenching a large spear with both hands. Li squinted his eyes, grabbing his knife, placing his other hand on the gun he had tucked into his trousers, his pupils turning red as a bright blue line formed around his person.

As the two creatures advanced forward, Li charged his right arm with a powerful electrical current, forcing energy into his gun, increasing the muzzle capacity as he shot at the creature with the spear, diving forward a split second after to avoid dismemberment from the great knife being swung at his head from behind. The pyramid-head armed with the spear, staggering back, received a kick to the gut, as Li rolled forwards and lunged his foot directly at it, charging his gun with more electrical power, lying on his back to take shot at the other creature still leant forward from the weight of the blade as it missed it's target.

He let off a few charge bullets at it, only to see it deflect them with it's large blade. Quickly jumping to his feet, Li drove a knife into the abdomen of the pyramid-head in front of him, to find himself being launched backwards from the swing of its spear. It was as though the creature never felt a thing.

Lying in the middle of the floor, slightly dazed, Li rolled to his left as the large blade landed directly where he was. Seeing this as a moment of weakness, Li charged himself once more, this time with more power than he had ever felt, and lunged his knife into the creature with his left hand, shooting several bullets into it's chest, as it fell backwards, landing in a puddle of it's own blood.

He rolled backwards over its seemingly lifeless body to recover his knife, and then took aim at the other creature. It began walking towards him, and so he charged himself once more with energy. He pulled the trigger, but unfortunately for him, all that was heard was the empty clicking sound, rather than the fulfilling sound of a shot being fired. The clip was empty, and he had no magazines on his person. Whilst thinking, Li did all he could. He attempted to pick up the large knife, trying to prepare for the creatures advance.

Just managing to pick up the blade, he knew he that he'd never be able to defend himself effectively with that blade. So he did what he thought logical. He ran.

His radio fuzzed and crackled as he ran, and he charged his body when it got louder, shoulder-ramming anything he came across, so that he might knock it out of his way and carry on running from the slow creature.

He could see that the corridor ended with a door. He was praying that it was unlocked. He carried on running, and just slammed the door, turning the handle at the same time, to find it was open. His radio was quiet, so he thought he was safe. Unfortunately, as he lunged through the door space, he found that there was no building on the other side. He had just flung himself out of a door which led to nowhere.

Realising that he didn't have his grappling-hook wire, Li felt doomed as the floor neared his person. He felt somewhat relieved to be leaving the nightmare he had come across, but he thought he could've found another way... Unfortunately not... The dark ground outside embraced him as he became inches away from death...

_There you have it. Chapter Three complete _

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far, everyone._

_There is more on the way soon too, so please, be patient._

_Thank you for reading D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comatose Overdose**

_Chapter Four_

Li opened his eyes to see himself sitting upright in yet another hospital bed, a cold sweat dripping from his chin. He stared forwards to find the room very familiar, his eyes almost bulging out of his skull from a constant strain of confusion. How did this happen? One minute he was fighting nightmarish creatures and inevitably plummeting to his death, the next, waking up to find himself in that same dirty hospital room. Could something so real truly be just a_ dream_..? No.. It was real. Somehow. And Li was determined to find out what exactly was going on.

Dead on midnight and the room is still as dim as it was six hours earlier. No light could get through the thick fog outside, and the damned blinds were shut, as well as being so badly rusted that opening them would be near impossible. Sighing heavily, Li took a look out of the window into the darkness that plagued him so. Six hours. Six hours in this horrible place. Was it all wasted? Most probably. Nothing had changed within those six gruelling hours. No monsters, no sounds, no human interaction (not that he was expecting any in this place), and mostly noticeable, no changes in his imprisoning surroundings.

Questioning his sanity, Li stared at the door he entered earlier. He looked around for the key and the letter he saw earlier, but was merely wasting his time. They weren't there. This may have looked like the same place, but it wasn't. He knew that. Upon searching for the missing note, he found a small tape. This angered him, as there were no means of hearing what was on it. The only technology in the room was a severely out-dated life support machine, which looked as though it couldn't emit enough energy to get an insects' heart pumping again.

In anger and disgust at his situation, he punched the wall behind his bed, letting out a loud angry roar at the top of his voice, after which he slumped forwards to take a deep breath, his hand still against the wall. He removed his fist only to find that the wall had cracked. It was either made of weak bricks or plaster. He guessed the second, and so charged himself with another electrical current, only to smash his hand through the wall into the other side.

He tensed his arm and braced himself as he felt some sort of warm liquid running down his hand on the other side. He quickly reared his hand, only to find it covered in blood. The stench was unbearable. It wasn't only the smell of the blood, no, that he could've handled. It was the sickening blend of rotten flesh, decay and death which he could smell.

Whilst gagging for a smell his stomach could handle, a frightening array of loud screeches came from the darkness of the next room, which didn't truly help his situation. He began to throw up violently, almost choking every time another screech was heard.

The stinking bile flowing from his empty stomach burned his throat. He took a look into the hole from his leant-over position, only to see absolute darkness. Nothing visible, apart from the odd hint of movement. The screeches had stopped, but he could hear a slight shuffling, sounding as though it was moving towards the hole. What in the hell was in that other room? He felt unnerved, knowing whatever it was could see him in his dimly-lit room, whereas he couldn't see a damn thing.

He crouched under the hole, his paranoia getting the better of him. He looked around for anything he might be able to use as a light source to see into the other room, but found nothing from where he was situated. Under the life support machine, there seemed to be a very small flash-light. He reached for it, and aimed the dim light it created into the blackness of the next room. He saw figures, looking somewhat human (although after his last encounter, he didn't believe that they were).

The screeches began once more from the room, and as they did, all of the figures seemed to move in the direction of the hole. As some turned around, he could see their shapes were disfigured, some with chunks of flesh missing, others with body parts facing the wrong way.

As he moved his face closer to the hole to try and get a better look, a head darted up from under the hole and screeched, lunging an arm forwards into Li's direction. With a shock of horror, Li grabbed the arm by the wrist and twisted it, jumping backwards as he did so. The creature screeched even louder as blood sprayed from the hole, and Li landed painfully on his back with the creatures twitching arm in hand.

Realising that the arm was covered in the same sort of thick slimy skin as what he had previously seen, he launched the arm towards the hole, noticing bits of flesh flying off into different parts of the room as he did so.

The screeching became muffled and eventually non-existent. Feeling somewhat relieved, Li stood up and looked directly into the darkness of the hole, shouting as loud as he could.

"I will find my way out of here no matter what I have to do! Understand?!" His words were full of anger and fear, a deadly combination when in a situation such as this. He looked around, once more, this time noticing that there was a chain hanging from the ceiling, and it had a key connected to it. Reaching up to take the key, one of the creatures from the next room let out a mighty roar, louder and higher than any of the rest he had heard.

The sound was unbearable. Li reached down from the key and covered his ears, and as he did so, a scalpel came flying from the hole towards him. With his eyes wide shut, he didn't see a thing. The slightly blunt and rusted knife cut deep into his left shoulder, and as it did so, he fell backwards away from the key, barely acknowledging the wound as anything more than a warning as more knives flew past him on his descend to the floor.

After the roar ceased and the knives stopped flying overhead, Li grabbed the knife with his right hand and moved it around slightly. Realising the cut wasn't very deep, he ripped the blade from his flesh and hastily dropped it, placing pressure onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

He ripped off the sleeve of his left arm and tied it as best he could around the cut, hoping that it would work. He searched for any medical supplies, but found nothing of use. He couldn't help but wonder why a hospital room wouldn't have anything to use on his wound. This enraged him slightly more.

He got up, and launched at the key, grabbing it as quickly as he could before being attacked again. He landed on his stomach like a snake, and turned to see more knives flying. He stared at the key, wondering what it was for. There was a dirty label attached to it, which read _'Nurses Quarters'_. He didn't know where it was, but decided he should search for it. Anything would be better than staying near that void of darkness leading into the next room.

He crawled towards the door, out of sight from the beings trying to watch him, and tried the handle. The door wasn't locked, but was indeed stuck somehow. Whilst sighing, he noticed in the corner of his eye that there was a large metal pole protruding out of the wall. Seeing this, he grabbed it and yanked it as hard as he could. It took some effort, but the pipe came out of the wall, dragging some brick dust out with, making Li cough slightly.

He wedged the pole between the door frame and the door itself and began pulling on it, in order to try and wedge the door open. After several minutes of failure, and as his anger built up, he charged his body with an extremely dangerous voltage of electricity and yanked once more, this time smashing the door wide open, bending his pole slightly.

He dived and rolled forwards out of the door, quickly doing a 180 degree turn as soon as he reached the wall on the other side of the corridor, searching from left to right for anything dangerous. There was nothing in sight.

He stared at the door next to the one he entered with wide eyes, feeling shivers going down his spine. The door read _Nurses Quarters'_, just as the key did. He feared for the worst, knowing that the room was full of those creatures he had just been able to make out.

Swallowing a large amount of saliva, he seemed to have swallowed either his fear or his common sense along with it, because he walked towards the door calmly yet cautiously, and inserted the key. As he turned it, the tumblers were stiff and loud, making a deep echoing sound as the door unlocked. He heard the screeches start again. He knew that they could sense him. With his left hand on the door knob, and his right arm clutching the pole tightly by his side, he readied himself as he was about to open the door.

He twisted and pulled the handle quickly, and lifted the pole into both hands as the door swung open. He ran forwards into the room, where he could see lots of creatures facing him, as though ready for a fight, yet stood perfectly still like mannequins. He lunged the pole forwards directly into the skull of one of the creatures, alerting the others that he had entered the room.

They all began shuffling towards him, attacking him with both their hands and whatever other objects they seemed to have clenched in their rotten fists. He smashed and beat several of the creatures before receiving a blow himself, which was a very sharp object, feeling somewhat like a broken bottle, directly into his side where his liver was situated. This made him stagger, losing copious amounts of blood as he did so. He knew he'd be dead within 5 minutes. (20 if he applied pressure to the wound).

Knowing this, he went completely psycho. He began breaking knees inwards and then stamping on the creatures heads, ripping others throats out with his bare hands. There was one left alive after killing about 12, and he felt exhausted and groggy. He lunged forwards once more with a soul-shattering roar and lunged the pole directly into the creatures head, falling forwards onto its dead, motionless body.

He tried to move, but the pain was too severe. He realised that the creature had been holding onto a knife, which was now driven deep into his abdomen. The pain was excruciating. He pushed himself off the creature, the knife still in him, unable to remove it from lack of strength.

Whilst lying in a pool of his own blood, Li began to think whilst losing himself in insanity. He pondered long and hard on the question 'Why?'. Why had this happened? What had changed to make this happen? Why was he suddenly in a word full of monsters and madness? These questions only hurt him to think about. He had lost too much blood. But then he remembered a single word which opened his eyes to a new light on his situation: Heroin. It must've been that overdose he took.. He must be lying in in that desolate place dying, hence the strange nightmarish realm he had been thrust into! He only wondered one last thing before he began to feel the intense pain of dying from blood loss.. Was this a dream, or had he died already and gone to hell?

_Holy crap! Chapter four finished? After all this time?!_

_Damn.. I couldn't believe that either xD_

_Thank you to all who read this _

_I only just found this.. I wrote it ages ago xD_

_Sorry to all who I have kept waiting.. And this may be the last chapter I upload of the story.. I'm very sorry to those who wanted an ending, I truly am /_


End file.
